Otis
Otis Elevator Company is the world's largest manufacturer of vertical transportation system. The company was founded in Yonkers, New York, USA by Elisha Otis, who invented the safety mechanism of elevator should the hoisting rope broke. History Otis was founded by Elisha Otis in New York, USA, after he demonstrate the special safety elevator mechanism in the Crystal Palace Exhibition in New York City in 1854. By the end of 1856, Otis had sold more than 40 elevators which are all freight models. In 1857, the world's first passenger elevator was installed. After Elisha Otis died of diphtheria in 1861, the company was continued under his two sons Charles and Norton. Soon, the company was renamed to "Otis Brothers Co." with Charles as the company's president. In 1868, Otis developed a steam-powered passenger elevator and in 1870, the company introduce a water-pressured hydraulic elevator. In the 1880s, Otis has established branch offices in London and Paris, and has installs elevators in Eiffel Tower, London Underground, Glasgow Harbour Tunnel, etc. Otis developed the escalator technology in 1895 and was introduced in the Paris Exposition in 1900. In the 1920s, Otis introduce an automatic elevator which eliminates elevator operators. Then in the 1930s, a double-deck elevator was introduced by Otis. In July 7 1976, Otis merged with United Technologies Corp. as a wholly owned subsidiary. Otis purchased UK's oldest elevator company Express Lift Co. Ltd. of Northampton and Evans Lifts of Leichester in 1995. In 2000, Otis introduced its machine room less elevator product Gen2, which uses flat polyurethane belt instead of conventional steel cable. Otis introduces its destination dispatch system called "Otis Compass" which is similar to Schindler Miconic 10 elevators. Locations Otis has its headquarter in Farmington, Connecticut, major manufacturing facilities in America, Europe, Asia, and has serving in more than 200 countries worldwide. Otis has many factories located worldwide such as in: *Bangalore, India. *Berlin, Germany. *Guangzhou, China. *Hangzhou, China (Xizi Otis). *Leichester, England. *Shibayama, Japan. *Moscow, Russia. Otis has its main elevator test tower Bristol Test Tower located in its headquarter compound. Another test tower is located in Shibayama, Japan, which is one of the tallest elevator testing tower in the world. Notable installations Worldwide *Eiffel Tower, Paris, France (1889)This building have Double Deck Elevators. *Empire State Building, New York, USA (1920s) *Singer Building, New York, USA (1920s) *World Trade Centre, New York, USA. *Petronas Twin Towers, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (1996) *CN Tower, Canada. *Roppongi Hills Mori Tower, Tokyo, Japan (2003) *Skylon Tower. *Burj Khalifa, Dubai, UEA (currently the world's fastest elevator since 2010). *Shenzhen Metro, China. *Most of the MTR StationsInclude Ex. KCR Stations, Hong Kong, China (1979-2004) Indonesia *Hotel Borobudur, Jakarta (1970s, modded into Elevonic 411M in 1990s) *Grand Sahid Hotel, Jakarta (1970s, modded in mid-1990s) *Sultan Hotel (formerly Hilton Hotel), Jakarta (1970s, modded in mid-1990s) *Lindeteves Trade Centre, Jakarta *Tebet Green, Jakarta (2011) *Hotel Kempinski Jakarta (modded in 2009) Notable products *Automatic elevators (1920s) *Autotronic (1948) *Elevonic 401 (1981) *Remote Elevator Monitoring (REM) (1985) *506 NCE Escalator (1994) *Elevonic 411 and 411 M (for modernization) (1990s) *Otis 2000 Elevators (1994) *Otis Gen2 (2000) *Super Double-Deck Elevator (2003) *Otis Compass *Otis 3200 (Low-Rise) *HydroFit hydraulic elevator Subsidiaries *Xizi Otis Elevator Co. Ltd. (Hangzhou, China - established in 1997) *Sigma Elevator Company (South Korea, merged with LG in 1999, then established in 2001) Trivia *In the 1920s-1970s, Otis elevators in the United Kingdom and Hong Kong were often branded as Waygood Otis. See also *Otis Elevator Fixtures Guide (North America) *Otis Elevator Fixtures Guide (Global) Gallery Otis Elevator Testing Tower Bristol.jpg|The Bristol Testing Tower in Connecticut. Old OTIS Door Sill 4.jpg|Old OTIS logo on door sills OTIS Door Sill.jpg|Current OTIS logo on an elevator door sills in Sydney, Australia. Note External Link *Official website *Sigma Elevator Company official website *Hangzhou Xizi Otis Elevator official website *List of patent Category:Companies